Arcadia, Broadcasting Live
by NerdGeekFangirl
Summary: Just a fun little fanfic that a reviewer left me to play around with! Harlock and the crew are determined to play their own game when a drone tries to uncover the "criminal activity" the space pirates.
1. Author's Note

**Guest: What if a flying news drone some how got on to the arcadia and was broadcasting live and followed harlock around the ship**

I'm so sorry, I've had all these prompts from reviews stored away and no motivation to write them (I mean I have 8 waiting to be written now...) I'm determined to try and get back on track! So here we go!


	2. Chapter 1

"Buzz off!" Harlock swatted at the drone stalking him. The droned persisted and Harlock spun around and shot at the drone, scratching the paint work "that's your warning shot" he growled stalking into the engine room, slamming the door scaring Tochiro

"Jesus, Harlock!"

"Sorry, that damn drone is driving me insane"

"it's still on the ship?" Tochiro pulled off his mask to look at his extremely irritated friend

"Yes" He said sharply "these drones are more resilient than I wanted to believe"

"Hmm, can't we just land somewhere, draw it out and strand it?" Tochiro suggested

"Already attempted that"

"Have you considered just giving them what they want?"

"And what is that exactly?" Harlock growled. Tochiro shrugged standing up

"Well I assume they want to shame you, so why not turn the tides? They're obviously broadcasting somewhere meaning people our watching, instead of these people trying to send their message, we can send our own". Harlock blinked

"Tochiro. You are a genius. Has anyone ever told you that?" Tochiro blushed and laughed

"Yeah once or twice" he said to himself as he watched Harlock's cape disappear through the door as he bolted to the bridge of the ship. Holding onto the helm Harlock spun the wheel with increasing vigor, as the Arcadia tilted his crew took up various units. He barked a couple of orders and smiled as the drone flew around with excitement, as if waiting for Harlock to show his reported savagery.

 **(/divide/)**

"Sir, the Arcadia's on the move"

"Brilliant" the producer smiled "come on now, Harlock. Time to show the world who you really are. No more mystery"


	3. Chapter 2

Earth began to grow in size through the panoramic windows. First it was just a faint blue dot as they flew past Saturn, but slowly and surely it grew and it's marble markings defined themselves into land, sea and clouds. The drone hung around restlessly, as if it was on baited breath. Harlock cleared his throat

"You may be questioning why we're here" He spoke to the air, the drone flying around to capture the man "we are because your government, our government, believes me and my crew to be criminals. Savages. Inhuman mongrels. Well, the jokes on them" Harlock pointed to the window and the drone looked at the Earth. Up close, the drone found itself broadcasting a damaged planet, the blue sea wasn't blue anymore, it was darker and had an oil slick sheen to it, the green land was gone, everything was grey and gridlocked and the white clouds weren't clouds at all, but emissions slowly filling up the atmosphere "we have not done this to your planet, the government have. They were the one that refused to stop. They were too caught up in what was in their pockets and the power to their name to care about the world that sustains them. We're criminals? They're killing you all slowly, here in the Arcadia we're trying to stop this. Earth is our only home and we need to care for it as much as it has cared for us" Harlock laughed as he turned to the drone that was still "you wanted live coverage, you got it" he did a mock bow, threw his cloak behind him and saunted down the catwalk leaving the bridge. His crew cheered behind him

"Harlock 1, drone 0" Yattaran noted.

 **(/divide/)**

"Sir it appears we have a situation"

"Yes I can see that" he growled banging his fists on the table

"What shall we do?"

"Continue to follow him, he can't act this way for long, sooner or later this facade will break".


	4. Chapter 3

"Would you like a grand tour of the Arcadia?" Tochiro offered calling the drone's attention "I can show you all the nooks and crannies, for example here where we torture our victims" Tochiro opens the door to the kitchen where Miss Masu ran after Dr. Zero, bandishing her favourite knives

"STOP TAKING ALL THE DAMN ALCOHOL I NEED THAT FOR COOKING YOU BASTARD!"

"SHE'S GOING TO KILL ME" a drunk Dr. Zero cried out. Tochiro laughed, closing the door

"Aaaaanyway, maybe I should show you our prison where we keep deadly alien foes" Tochiro beckoned the drone to follow him further into the ship where he bumped into Miime "oh no! One has escaped!" Tochiro yelled with exaggerated shock

"Good evening, Tochiro, are you showing the drone around?" Miime blushed looking at the drone "you could have warned me"

"Yes, say hello to our fellow human viewers you vicious monster"

"I would love to stay but I have to attend to the plants I'm growing, bye Tochiro and the audience" Miime swept past gracefully

"See, very dangerous. Her looks alone could kill" Tochiro pretended to shiver

"Ah, here's our resident bait"

"HEY" Daiba shouted "I am no bait you midget!"

"Oooh hell no you did not just call me that" Tochiro bandished his fists at the surly teen

"And what are you going to do? Huh?" Daiba goaded

"Excuse me" Tochiro pulled Daiba into a side room

"Okay that's good, but ouch!" Tochiro frowned

"Aha my bad" Daiba scratched the back of his head sheepishly

"Okay now make it sound like I'm beating your ass"

"As if! I'd be beating yours". The two squabbled before stumbling back into the corridor with the waiting drone

"Sorry about that, I shall continue the tour, this way..."

 **(/divide/)**

"THEY'RE TOYING WITH US!"

"Sir..."

"THEY'RE MAKING US LOOK LIKE FOOLS!"

"Sir, I can stop the broadcasting..."

"NO! We MUST show people Harlock cannot be trusted"


	5. Chapter 4

Tochiro had lost the drone, he was standing in his dorm room, ready to show them his latest projects only to realise it was no longer there- how long had he been prattling on? Meanwhile, the drone was darting around restlessly as the crew back on Earth tried to salvage some kind of evidence that Harlock and his crew were enemies of the planet. With silent mode activated as a new ploy, the drone found itself flying through the personal dorms of each Arcadian resident, the only things found close to an abomination was Yattarans cluttered room- a graveyard of various models long broken or incomplete, discarded as new projects caught his interest. But then the drone caught site of Harlock and quickly followed into his room, he threw his cape over his chair and sat on his bed, he ran his hands through his hair restlessly. He didn't move for a while, he seemed transfixed on a photo of a tall, fair girl. He picked up the frame and stared at it before pulling out a chain hidden by his collar which held a ring. He bowed his head over the objects and breathed in deeply

"I'm so sorry" He barely mummbled "it's my fault", just as his shoulders shuddered, the door opened and Tochiro walked in, catching the last words

"Hey, that wasn't your fault" the little figure sat beside Harlock "we never had much choice with the paths to take, there's nothing we could do"

"I could have brought her with me, she would have been safe"

"She died in your arms Harlock, on Earth. The most human way anyone could die. I think you'd prefer that than being shot at as a criminal if we are ever caught". Harlock's shoulders shuddered again and he moved to wipe his face "things are only getting worse, she's safe and happy in the sea of stars now"

"Thank you, Tochiro. I value your words" Harlock's hollow voice replied.

 **(/divide/)**

The drone crew stared at the scene knowing full well this was live, despite the goal they ventured to achieve they felt perverse. They had stepped into an extremely personal affair and prodcasted it to millions

"Uh, sir?"

"Shut it down, we're done" the producer murmered walking away "we've seen enough".


	6. Ending Note

Yeaaaah... that ended sadder and quicker than I though but like I said at the beginning, I'm i a bit of a slump and these are just to help me get back into the swing of things! I know some of you keep giving me ideas but for now I'll have to stop taking suggestions until I can get my list done.


End file.
